My True Self
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Bella is a pureblood Dog Demon, like her older brother Sesshomaru, Father Inu No Taisho, and her mother Sohi. She was living in the 21st century for a few years where she met the Cullens. But when she receives a distress call from someone in her family...
1. Prologue

My True Self

A Twilight and InuYasha crossover

Prologue

About 3 things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how potent that part might be, that thirsted for my blood

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

…

Uh, no. That may be the "Twilight" that you all saw and fell head over heels with, but it's not the right one. No, this is my story. This story is full of danger, adventure, death, and horror.

It's too late now, you have to read this story from start to finish, if you ever want to get out alive, and get back to your world.

Where are my manners? Now, let's just start by me telling you a little about myself, and who, and what I really am.

To tell it short, I'm a demon. Not an "anti Christ" or "I hate crucifixes" kind, but a simply, very powerful shape shifter. The exact term for my kind, is "Inu Yokai" or "Dog Demon".

Where I am originally from, Feudal Japan, I am known as "Arashi, The Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands.

I am the last in a long line of pure Dog Demons, the last because of my elder brother, Sesshomaru.

Our father was known as Inu No Taisho, The Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands.

In order to keep the long line of Dog Demons going, my father was betrothed to Sohi, my mother, the Great Dog Demoness of the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru was the first born, therefore the heir to the Western Lands. He was born, in human years, approximately 100 years before me, Arashi.

Just before I was born, my older brother, Sesshomaru, had rebelled against my mother, and left her, leaving her to grieve for another child.

But then, just a few years later, on the night of a great wind storm, I was born, and my mother named me Arashi, after the storm.

In the 140 years that I lived with my mother, I was very close with my father, Inu No Taisho. He blessed me greatly, and whenever I was sad, he always had some way of cheering me up again.  
>I guess you could say I was "Daddy's Little Girl" or whatever humans call it.<p>

But all of my happy childhood came to an end, about when I turned 200 years old, when he met a human named Izayoi.

My father had battled a fierce demon known as Ryukotsusei, and it took all of my father's strength to simply imprison him in a stone statue.

While my father was still greatly wounded, he heard that his new "human wife", Izayoi, was about to give birth, and she was in distress.

When Inu No Taisho arrived at her village, he saw that it was being attacked by thieves, and when he went to rescue Izayoi, and the new born baby, InuYasha, he was caught in a battle with a human, that loved Izayoi.

During the fight, Izayoi escaped with InuYasha, while the building set on fire, and the human, and my father died inside.

When Sesshomaru and I heard of this, we both were ashamed to call Inu No Taisho our father, and we shunned Izayoi and InuYasha.

Sesshomaru went on hating Izayoi and InuYasha, but, however, I could not.

After all, InuYasha WAS my half brother, and WAS the last born before my father died.

Since Sesshomaru and I never really got along, InuYasha was all that was left of my father, that I could hang onto.

So, about 10 years later, I gathered my pride, and paid a visit to Izayoi and InuYasha. There, I offered my assistance in taking care of InuYasha.

I would never tell anyone this, but, I will tell you, whoever is reading this. Since I was a child, I always wanted to be a mother. THERE! I SAID IT!

Now back to the story…

After 50 years of taking care of InuYasha, Izayoi fell ill, and died, leaving me alone, to care for InuYasha.

By now, he was 60 years old in human years, but about 10 or 11 in demon years. He aged much faster than a regular demon, but slower than a normal human.

Another 40 years went by quickly, and InuYasha was old enough to take care of himself.

I knew when one day, he came back, all happy, smiley, and love struck.

He told me that he was in love with Kikyo, a young priestess, who guarded the legendary Skikon No tama.

When I tried convincing him that falling in love with a priestess was not a good idea, we got in a fight, and I left, vowing never to return to InuYasha again.

In the next 100 years that I spent on my own, I went in search of my birthright.

Tenseiga had been given to Sesshomaru, and Tetsusaiga was nowhere to be found, I set off to find it, but instead, came across a different sword, known as Sounga.

Sounga, the sword of hell and world conquest, was Inu No Taisho's 3rd and most powerful sword, much better than Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth and death, or Tenseiga, the sword of heaven and life.

The moment my hand touched Sounga, the evil aura around the sword disappeared, and the sword pulsed in my hand.

Sounga was then therefore, my birthright, and I carried it with pride and respect.

Over the next 50 years or so, I was battling demons when I needed to, and once in a while, transforming into my true form to either fight a powerful demon that I came across, or to simply fly through the air, to clear my head.

Then, one day, after being greatly injured with a demon named Rykoku, I came across the Bone Eaters Well, and with much weakness and fatigue, I fell in.

When I awoke, I was in a different world, known as the 21st Century, over 600 years into the future.

In the time I spent there, I realized that there were no more demons, and that I stuck out in this world like a sore thumb.

So, I used a spell that I had learned from a Wicken, and turned myself into a human. And later on, I moved to a place called Forks, Washington, where I met a vampire named Edward Cullen.

Well, you've made it this far, so keep reading! Or I will personally come out of this story, and use my poison claws on you!


	2. The Call

Chapter 1

The Call

"Bella, are you coming?" Edward's voice called from outside my bedroom door. He was getting impatient.

"Yes, Edward," I sighed, "I'll be out in just a few minutes." 'Bella' I despised that human name. Not very creative if you asked me, but for some reason, in this era, it was a popular name.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you out in the car." He said, and I heard his footsteps leave the door.

I let out a relieved sigh, and slightly smiled to myself. I was falling in love with him. Even though we had been together for over a year now, after he left me for 6 months and then came back, we continued our lives as if he never left.

Though I was afraid of falling in love with him, afraid that if I did, I would lose my desire to become a powerful demon, and take over my kingdom of the Northern Lands.

But, gathering my things, I tied my brown hair into a low ponytail, ran out of my room, bolted down the stairs, until I got outside, where I swung myself into the passenger's seat of Edward's Volvo.

"You ready?" he asked, holding my eyes for a second.

"Yes." I spit out, taking my eyes off his, and buckling in my seatbelt.

He started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

Yeah, off to something much worse than demons. High school.

…

Morning classes, such as Honors Algebra, Language Arts, and Art 1 went buy quickly, and finally, lunch came.

The one time that I would get to see Edward, before classes would have to start again.

Edward and I sat at a table alone, until we were joined by his family, unexpectedly.

"Hey lil bro," Emmett said, sitting in between Edward and I, and he ignored my surprised "Hey!" as he sat down.

"Stayin' outa trouble?" Jasper asked, sitting on the other side of Edward.

"Alright boys, enough. Stop torturing the mind reader and his human girlfriend." Alice said, sitting next to me.

"Oh please Alice," Rosalie sneered, sitting next to Emmett, "Don't pity him, or Bella for that matter."

My nose scrunched up in a snarl. Oh God! I wish that I had my demon claws right now! I'd wipe that little sneer off her pretty little snot-nosed face!

"So Bella," Alice's voice interrupted my day dream of murdering Rosalie, "I was wondering…do you maybe wanna go shopping this Saturday? I KNOW it'll be awesome!" Her little dark eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Um….Sure, why not." I said, smiling a little, not really paying any attention.

"Yay!" she said excitedly, and began talking with Rosalie.

Everyone was carrying out conversations, but my mind was elsewhere.

Just then, I got a huge pulse wave that went through my body, and outwards. My eyes widened, and a wave of shock hit me. This, was a distress call, from someone in my bloodline.

"Bella? BELLA?" someone was shaking me. I came back to the present, and my eyes shifted to the voice, as I responded with a "What?"

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me, arching an eyebrow, and looking at me with anxious eyes.

"Yeah-Fine." I spit out, a little uneasily.

They all started talking again, and I took my hair out of my ponytail, smoothing my fingers through it, as I tried to calm my shaking body, and my racing heart.

But, when I looked at my hair again, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

The ends of my hair-were turning white?

The human spell was wearing off, and I was becoming a demon again!

Quickly, as fast as my human legs could, I jumped up from the lunch table, and I raced to the girl's bathroom, hearing a lot of "Bella?" and "Bella, what's wrong?"

Ignoring their sudden outbursts, I ran into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

My hair was turning even faster, and within a few seconds, it was completely white.

My eyes went from a warm chocolate brown, to a deadly and demonic gold, and the blue crescent moon was appearing on my forehead, along with the single pink stripe, that was beneath each eye.

My ears grew longer, and more pointed, and became more sensitive, along with my eye sight.

I opened my mouth, and saw that my canine teeth had enlonged, becoming fangs.

My stomach growled, and I knew that I was hungry for human flesh, and when I lifted up my hand, I saw the same pink strip that was on my cheeks, appear on each back of my hand. And right before my eyes, my fingers grew longer, along with my nails. My hands were now claws.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie's voice outside the door, and it began to open.

"Don't come in Rose!" I yelled quickly, and the bathroom door stopped from opening.

"Why not?" she sneered, and the door opened more.

Quickly, I raced to the door, faster than any human, and I shut the door with amazing force.

"Bella! What the hell?" Rosalie's voice was shocked, and a bit whiney.

"I said don't come in." I said in a low voice, and I couldn't hold back the growl that escaped through my teeth.

"Are you-growling at me?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry for doing this Rosalie, but you know too much already." I quickly opened the door just enough, and I pulled her inside, ignoring her gasp of surprise.

"W-What the hell are you?" she asked me, as I held her in the air, by her shirt.

"Rosalie, I will let you go, but only if you PROMISE not to tell anyone." I said, ignoring her question.

"How can you ask me that?" she asked shocked, and my nervous eyes searched around the room, looking for some way to escape.

My eyes locked on the emergency exit at the other end of the room.

"I'm sorry for this Rose!" I said, before I began dragging her behind me, as I ran as fast as I could, out the emergency exit, and into the nearby woods, heading straight for my house.


	3. Going Home

**Chapter 2**

**Going Back**

**This is just a short chapter, but I will update soon!**

We arrived at my house within a matter of seconds, since I could run just as fast as a vampire.

I climbed up the old oak tree in my back yard, and launched myself through the window, into my room; Rosalie followed.

As Rosalie wandered around my room, I walked over to my closet, and began searching for it.

"So, what exactly are you anyways? I not only noticed the change in your appearance, but before I saw you, I noticed the change in your blood." Rosalie said, picking up some of my jewelry, and twirling it around in her hands.

"I'm a demon." I simply said, as I continued to rummage through my closet, throwing out unwanted human clothes in the process.

"Then why do you have a crucifix above your door?" She asked, and I turned around to face her.

"Not that kind of demon dummy!" and I began to rummage through my closet again. "I am a demon, meaning 'shape shifter'. The correct term for my kind is 'Inu Yokai', or 'Dog Demon'. "

"Which means…?" Rosalie coaxed on, gesturing with her hand, and I turned around to look at her.

"Which means I can turn into a giant dog ok, work with me Rose." I said sarcastically, and I began rummaging through my closet once again.

But then, I came upon a long, white rectangular box.

"Ah Ha!" I said, "There it is!"

"There's what?" Rosalie asked, as I set the long box on my bed.

Rosalie came and stood next to me, once taller than me by 3 inches, was now at least 6 inches under me.

Taking in a deep breath, I carefully removed the lid, only to see what I had left 3 years ago.

It was just as I left it! Sounga.

My hand moved to the sheath, and I lifted it up, and slowly, pulled Sounga out if its sheath.

The sword sent out one pulse wave, and then grew silent.

"A sword? You made this mess just looking for a sword?" Rosalie snorted, and I turned to glare at her.

"This is no ordinary sword Rosalie, this is Sounga, the sword of hell and world conquest. It once belonged to my father, Inu No Taisho, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands. This sword was forged from the very fang of the powerful dragon Sounga, and is possessed by his very spirit." My voice was low, and deadly.

"S-sorry for not addressing it with a proper title," Rosalie stuttered, gulping once, and I slightly chuckled, putting Sounga back in its sheath.

Underneath the sword, was my kimono (that looked just like Sesshomaru's), and my armor from the Feudal Era.

I walked back to my closet, took out a small carry-on bag, neatly placed my armor and kimono inside, and zipped up the tote.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, arching an eyebrow, her voice returning to its snotty self.

"I'm going home. I'm going to Japan." I said, as I quickly tied a belt around my waist, and hooked Sounga onto it, along with my enchanted fan, that once belonged to a powerful wind sorceress.

"Go back to the Cullens," I ordered, "School should be over by now, and tell Edward that I'm leaving. But, you must NOT tell him anything, about what has just happened, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." She replied.

"Good, I'll be off then." I walked past her, jumped out the window, and ran to my car.

Then, I started the engine, pulled onto the road, and began driving the 74 miles to the airport.


	4. Finding Out About Bella

Chapter 3

Finding Out and Chasing After Bella

Edward's P.O.V

"Alice, are you SURE you didn't see anything, anything at all?" I asked nervously.

"No I didn't. I could see everything in Bella's future, but now-"She closed her eyes in concentration, and then sighed. "I can't see ANYTHING!" her little high voice was stressed.

"Edward calm down," Carlisle reassured me, "I'm sure we'll find out why she left."

Just then, I began to hear Rosalie's thoughts, and they were coming closer

_Oh, wait till I tell them about Bella! I can't wait to-_

Rosalie appeared in the doorway of our house, and she looked out of breath, and shocked.

"Bella's gone!" she blurted out, and everyone stifled a gasp.

"Gone?" I questioned. "Gone where?"

"Before I tell you anything Edward, promise me that you will block out ALL my thoughts, Bella asked you to." She said, still a little breathless.

"Fine." I said quickly, "Now what about Bella?" my voice was worried.

"She told me to tell you, that she went back to where she came from."

"So…she went to Phoenix?" Emmett asked, trying to sound smart, but in only got a smack on the shoulder from Esme.

"No….all of that was a lie. She went back to where she came from, Japan." Rosalie spit out, her eyes wide, and everyone stifled another gasp, including me.

"She lied to us?" Esme asked shocked, her eyes becoming full of shock, and sadness.

"I'm going after her." I said after a few seconds of silence, and faster than any human, I began packing a backpack, full of supplies.

"But…I think going will make her mad." Rosalie said, cautious.

"Well too bad, I gotta know what's going on here. If everything that she told us was a lie, I'm gonna find out the truth." My voice was determined, and a bit angry.

"Well then we're going with you." Alice said, getting her own backpack, and packing things as well.

"Uh..no, you're not." I protested, laughing once without humor.

"Too late!" she chirped, "I already had a vision of all of us following you."

I let out an irritated growl.

"Edward, be nice to your sister, she's right, we're all going." Esme said, grabbing her own backpack and she began to pack things into it.

Everyone else grabbed a backpack and began packing things into them.

"Fine, it you all insist." I said in a detached voice, and slung the backpack onto my back.

The others copied.

"So, let's go to the airport." I said

"Alright! Air Travel!" Emmett said, as we all ran out the door, and headed towards the airport.


	5. The Plane Ride and The Chase

Chapter 4

The Plane Ride and The Chase

Back to Bella's P.O.V

"Flight 24435 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding." The Gate attendant called.

I stood up, and pulled my cap over my pointed ears tighter, as I walked up to the desk, got my ticket scanned, walked onto the runway, and finally onto the plane.

My seat was B14, and when I glanced at the two seats, I saw that they were both empty. Maybe I would get an extra seat to set my stuff on!

But as I took my isle seat, I saw others coming onto the plane, and when a small group came walking on, I gasped.

The Cullens were here.

Quickly, I pulled my cap on tighter, and looked down on the ground, as my hand clenched into a fist.

They weren't supposed to follow me here! ROSALIE!

I guess no one in this world could be trusted. When you were a demon, you could trust nobody!

But, one by one, as the Cullens took their seats up front, Edward kept moving back, towards my seat.

When he got to the 14 and 15's row, he stopped, and I heard a familiar voice address me.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" he asked me.

Slightly, I lifted my head for our eyes to meet, and I gave a small smile.

"No, this seat is not taken." He then moved past me, and sat at the window seat, before turning towards me.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said, holding out his hand and half smiling.

I was caught in a daze for a second, before answering.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Arashi."

Then, I placed my clawed hand in his.

The moment our hands touched, it was like a bolt of electricity went through us, and we both retracted our hands immediately.

"Nice tattoos and hair by the way." He said, eyeing the markings on my face, and my long white hair.

"Oh, thanks." I replied with a kind smile, but my eyes turned down again, and a few minutes later, the plane began to move and the pilots voice came on the speakers.

"Good afternoon passengers! It is currently 6:30 PM under rainy skies in Seattle, Washington. I will be your pilot today, and our flight will be approximately 11 hours from here to Tokyo, Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts, as we will be departing shortly.

"So, you're going to Tokyo, Japan too?" Edward asked me. ]

Well Duh! I thought.

"Um…yes, actually I am. My family is originally from there, and I'm going to visit my brothers at our old family shrine."

"What about your father?" he asked me, simply curious.

I frowned. "He's…dead." I answered, memories of Inu No Taisho coming to mind.

"Oh," Edward sighed, a frown forming on his lips, "I'm sorry."

There was a second of silence

"And you're mother?" he asked again, simply curious.

"We haven't spoken in….years." There, years would settle, even though it had been hundreds of years since I had last seen her.

"So…you're visiting your brothers?" he asked, as the plane rose into the air, and began to level out.

"Yes, my older brother, and younger half brother."

It was quiet for a few hours, until I spoke.

"So….why are YOU going to Tokyo?" I asked him, my one eyebrow arching.

He smiled, and laughed once.

"Truth be told, I'm following my girlfriend. She said she was going to Japan, so….I'm following her. I have no idea what's going on in her head." He shook his head in disapproval.

He looked away, but I kept staring at him.

So THAT'S why he was following me. I thought he wanted to stop me, when he really just wants to follow me!

I smiled to myself. He was SO sweet!

The rest of the flight was quiet, and while other people slept, I didn't, and neither did the Cullens.

I could sleep, unlike them, but like them, I didn't need to sleep.

But, just when my eyes were getting ready to close, the seatbelt sign turned back on, and the pilot's voice came on the speakers.

"Good morning passengers! We are just approaching Tokyo, Japan. It is currently 5:20 AM, under partially cloudy skies, should be clearing up with the sunrise in just a bit, AND we will be landing momentarily.

One of the flight attendants went over to the phone, picked it up, and her voice then came on the speakers.

"Please remain seated until the seatbelt sign is turned off, and exit out the left of the aircraft. Thank you for choosing Continental as your flight choice, and have a nice day."

The plane was quiet, and my sensitive ears heard the large mechanical noise of the wheels lowering, as the plane made its descent.

"You excited?" Edward asked me, and I managed a small smile.

"Yes, I am." I said, as I smoothed my fingers through my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wince, and I turned my gaze to him.

"I'm sorry, you just-remind me of someone I know." He said defensively.

I smiled."I get that a lot."

Another moment of silence, and the plane touched the ground, moving very fast, but then gradually slowing down, as it moved towards the gate.

"I know, my scent is a lot like hers, isn't it." I said, with an evil smile on my lips.

Edward gasped, and my smile widened.

Just then, the seatbelt sign turned off, and I was up and out of my seat within a second.

"Remember this Edward Cullen, your girlfriend is one lucky person, but she's not the only one that knows about you and your family's secret." I said in an evil tone.

Then, I glanced back at him for a second, before grabbing my bag, and walking off the plane.

…..

Within a matter of minutes, I found the girl's bathroom, quickly ran inside, changed into my kimono and armor-faster than any human possibly could-and was out in a flash.

Just as I was running through the streets, towards the shrine, I felt as if someone was following me.

So, I slowed down a little, to see who it was, and the sight that I saw shocked me.

The Cullens, were gaining on me.

They were following me yet? Why? Did they truly care about me that much? Or like Edward said, did they simply want to know the truth about me?

"She'll get away!" I heard Jasper yell behind me.

"No she won't!" Emmett yelled back, and he drove himself on faster, gaining on me.

I drove myself further then, using all the speed I could luster, and soon, I could see the shrine ahead.

Without hesitation, I burst through the shrine doors, to see the well. Then, I jumped on the edge of it.

The Cullens all stopped in the doorway, and looked at me, as I leaned forward to jump.

"No!" They all yelled, but it was too late.

I had already jumped in.

…...

**NOTE TO READER:**

**If you have made it this far, I gotta say, you're pretty determined to find out how this story ends, and if I may, you have QUITE an imagination, just like me!**

**Anyways, keep reading! It gets EVEN better!**


	6. Arashi, The Great Dog Demoness

Chapter 5

Arashi, The Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands

A bright light appeared ahead of me, and as I glanced over my shoulder, I could see the Cullens following me.

Soon, I hit dry ground, along with the thumps of the others hitting the ground as well.

The birds chirped above, and the sky was pink with sunrise.

I was home.

"Uh…did I hit my head or am I dreaming?" I heard Alice's voice behind me.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Let's do THAT again!" Emmett said with great enthusiasm.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked.

I turned around to face them, and I opened my arms. "Welcome to Feudal Japan!" I said enthusiastically.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing up and walking towards me. "Is that you?" He looked me over head to toe, like I was an alien or something.

"Yes, it is me, but please, call me by my real name, Arashi. I DESPISE that 'Bella' name." My nose scrunched up when I heard the name 'Bella'.

"So…what's with the new look?" Emmett asked casually.

My eyes narrowed.

"The human appearance that you all came to know, was merely a disguise, " I explained, "This is what I really am, an Inu Yokai.

"And what's an 'Inu Yokai'?" Edward asked, stepping closer to me, and arching an eyebrow.

My eyes stayed narrow for a few seconds, but then eased up.

An Inu Yokai, means 'Dog Demon', which is what I am. However, I only fully transform when I am battling a great demon, or if I wish to fly."

"Why did you come here though?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I received a distress call from someone in my family, either from my younger half brother InuYasha, my elder brother Sesshomaru, or Sohi, my mother."

"And your father is dead?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes," I sighed.

Unexpectedly, like a mother would, Esme came up to me, and hugged me tightly, ignoring me when my body stiffened.

Edward hugged me a few times, but this was a different hug. This was like being hugged by a loving parent, like the way my father used to hug me.

Esme then leaned away.

"Well, I best be off." I said, turning around, and walking in the other direction.

"Wait-"Alice called out, and I stopped. "We're coming with you!"

I turned around to face them, and laughed once.

"You? Come with me? I don't think so." Just picturing them following me, made my head hurt. It would look inconspicuous if they did. A demon, traveling with a bunch of vampires? No, vampires resided in Italy and Greece at this time.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, winking once at me.

"Because-you wouldn't be able to handle the dangers here." I said quickly, even though I knew it was probably a total lie.

"Um…excuse me," Emmett interrupted, "But, hello? We're vampires? I think that we can defend ourselves."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh really?" my voice was surprised as well, and then it became serious. "Well, I think I would like to see that."

I grabbed Sounga out of its sheath and put it out defensively in front of me.

"Whoever wants to can go first." I said darkly, and Jasper stepped forward, crouching down low.

I stayed standing, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Jasper let out a low growl, and then leapt at me, but I dodged it easily, leaping straight up into the air, and then landing gracefully back down.

His eyes widened, but he shook his head and charged at me again.

This time, he succeeded in scratching my arm, and my eyes slightly widened in surprise.

The cut was not deep, and it bled for only a short while, before completely healing up again.

A small growl escaped my lips, as my eyes narrowed into dangerous slits again, and this time, I leapt into the air, and brought Sounga to the back of my head.

"Dragon Twister!" I yelled, swinging Sounga forward, and a giant tornado emitted from the sword, knocking Jasper, and the rest of the Cullens onto the ground.

When my feet touched the ground, I slid Sounga back in its sheath, and began to speak.

"Hmph! If you thought that defending yourself in this era was going to be easy, you better think again."

"Jeez, did you have to go so hard on me though?" Jasper asked, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You thought THAT was hard?" I began to laugh, "That was probably the easiest I could've gone on you, without actually breaking a sweat!"

All of their eyes widened.

"Now that you pretty much know everything, are you going to leave now?' I asked them, quirking up one eyebrow.

"No, we still haven't met your family yet." Edward said, an evil smile forming on his lips, and I frowned.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." I mumbled, and we began walking out towards the stone road.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6

An Unexpected Visitor

We walked for hours on end, traveling in complete silence practically, until finally, someone spoke up.

"Hey Arashi, where are we going?" Alice asked me, as we all halted to a stop.

"We're going to find my brother." I answered simply, keeping my eyes ahead, as my hair and kimono blew in the wind.

"Which brother?" Edward asked me.

"My older brother," I said, holding back a laugh. He was so nosey! Did he really need to know that much about me?

After a few more minutes of walking, I stopped dead in my tracks, and put my hand out in front of the Cullens, forcing them to stop as well.

"Don't move." I whispered low, and we waited in total silence.

"What is it?" Esme whispered.

"He's here." I replied back in a whisper.

"Who's here?" Carlisle whispered.

"Shhh!" I rebuked.

There was only silence, and I let out a growl of impatience.

"Come out you coward!" I yelled forcefully, and pulled Sounga from its sheath.

There was a low, sinister chuckle, and a voice followed.

"Put your sword away Arashi, I do not wish to fight."

As he instructed, I put the sword back in its sheath, and a figure stepped out from behind the trees.

"Hello, Arashi." He said, and I looked up into his eyes.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

…...

"Arashi," Sesshomaru said, slightly smiling, "It's been too long."

"Too long indeed, brother." I replied back, my expression serious, and business like.

"This is your brother?" Edward asked me, arching one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, unfortunately." I replied, turning my head towards him for a second, and then turning my attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh come, come, now Arashi. Is that anyway to speak about your brother?" his voice taunted me, and I wanted so badly to wipe that little evil smirk right off his face.

My eyes narrowed, as I glared at him.

"Did you send the distress call?" I asked him, still serious.

He frowned. "No, though I received one too."

My eyes widened. "You mean-it's from-"

"That's my guess." He replied, and I sighed, my eyes still wide with shock.

Just then, 2 small figures emerged from the woods.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a high annoying voice called. The voice belonged to a small toad demon, who bumped into Sesshomaru's leg, and then fell to the ground immediately.

"Please forgive me my Lord! If it was not for Rin's comment, I would have not lost my composure!" he begged.

"What are you talking about Master Jaken?" a small voice called, as a young human girl emerged from the woods. "I did not say anything."

"Oh, be quiet you fool!" Jaken rebuked back.

"Jaken, Rin," Sesshomaru called in a stone, hard voice.

They both lifted their heads to him.

"Yes milord?" Jaken asked, still on the ground.

"Take Rin, and leave this place." He ordered.

"Wait-" I called out, smiling in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, that you've been traveling with a human girl?" I began to laugh, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Jaken, do as I say, and leave." Sesshomaru ordered again.

"No-please wait," I called, and stopped laughing, composing myself.

"You must accompany us." I insisted, and I ignored the protests from the Cullens.

"Why would I accompany you? Ridiculous." He said, turning around, and walking away.

"Sesshomaru, please, we would travel faster that way, and she wouldn't be expecting us to travel together anyways."

He stopped, and turned around to look at me with narrowed eyes, but nodded once in agreement.

My eyes slightly widened in surprise. Sesshomaru was agreeing to something that I said just like THAT?

But, without taking too long, I began to follow him, Jaken, and the human girl, Rin.

As I lingered behind Sesshomaru, and the Cullens lingered behind me, Edward ran to walk beside me.

"So, where are we going now?"

I frowned, but simply answered.

"We're going to see my mother."


	8. Talking Under The Starry Sky

Chapter 7

Talking Under the Starry Sky

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called in his annoying little voice, "Will we be approaching the Great Mother's castle soon?" he asked.

Sesshomaru would not answer, and Jaken lowered his head, and kept quiet.

This entire time, Rin had been merrily been skipping alongside Jaken, but she fell back, and came to level with me.

"Are you a Yokai?" she asked me, cocking her little head to the side, looking at me.

"Yes." I replied without looking at her, keeping my posture and expression serious.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Arashi" I replied.

"Who are they?' she asked, pointing back at the Cullens.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward." I said pointing to all of them individually, and then kept on walking.

"Are you related to Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Sesshomaru let out an angry "Hmph!" as he heard us.

"Do you know InuYasha?"

"Yes, unfortunately"

I couldn't believe the randomness of this girl. She asked such short, and dumb questions. But, I guess that comes from just being a mindless, human child.

"Are you related to him?"

"Yes, unfortunately"

It was quiet for a moment.

"I have run out of questions to ask." Rin said at last, and I sighed, smiling to myself.

Then, she went and began talking with Esme, both of them talking away, laughing and smiling, like the two had known each other for years.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru stopped ahead, causing Jaken to bump into his leg, and then fall down on the ground.

Jaken pleaded with many apologies, but Sesshomaru ignored them all.

"We'll camp here for the night." He said simply, turning his head a fraction towards us, and then looking back ahead.

"Rin." He said in a stern voice.

"Yes?" she questioned, moving away from Esme, and running to stand behind Sesshomaru.

"Start a fire, and prepare dinner."

"Yes milord!" she replied enthusiastically, with a little smile on her face, before running off into the woods, to hunt for food, and gather firewood.

…..

The sky became dark, and soon, Sesshomaru wandered off, to think and take the night watch, while, Rin and Jaken both fell asleep around the fire.

The Cullens were talking quietly amongst themselves, while I sat against a tree in a cross-legged position, with my eyes closed, thinking to myself.

Footsteps approached me, and I opened my eyes.

Edward had wandered from the group, and was looking down at me with a curious expression.

"May I sit with you?" he asked quietly, in a polite tone.

"You may." I replied, closing my eyes again, feeling the gentle breeze blowing through my hair, and hearing the crackling of the fire, and the quiet sounds of the forest.

"Why do you think that the sun has no effect on us here?" he asked, and I opened my eyes to see him gazing at the crescent moon.

"I do not know, perhaps it is because none of you exist yet." I replied, looking up at the moon as well.

There was a moment of silence, before I decided to lighten up the subject.

"My father used to take me out on clear nights like this," I mused, smiling to myself.

"He told me that, all of our ancestors were up in the night sky, and that each time a person died, a new star would appear." The memories of Inu No Taisho were coming back now, and I looked down, slightly frowning.

"You miss him." Edward stated, leaning over to look at my face.

"Yes, greatly," I whispered, closing my eyes, trying to shut out the memories that were haunting my mind.

A few moments of silence went by, before I spoke again.

"It seems like it was just yesterday, that he died, even though it was at least over 300 years ago." I whispered, my voice full of anguish, and longing.

"But why do you seem to miss him the most, and Sesshomaru doesn't?"

A slight smile touched my lips.

"Sesshomaru was always the type not to show any sign of emotion. He feels just the same way as I do, and even though he seems angry towards our father, I know that he just misses him."

"Are you Sesshomaru's younger sister?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, but even though I was born 100 years after him in human years, that's only about 4 or 5 demon years." I explained.

"We're you very close with your father?" he asked me in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," I sighed, "I was 'Daddy's Little Girl' I guess, as you humans call it."

Edward laughed slightly, and a light smile touched my lips.

"So, how old are you?" he asked me, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Has the phrase 'It's rude to ask people their own age' ever crossed your path?"

Edward laughed a little too. "But you had asked me how old I was, and now I think it's only fair that you repay me by answering the question.

"Alright," I sighed, and began doing the math in my head.

"Roughly, I guess, I'm about 500 HUMAN years old." I replied after doing the math in my head.

"And how old is that in demon years?"

I shrugged. "About, 18 or 19 I guess. Though sometimes, I'm treated younger than that." I said with a laugh.

We laughed and talked for a while, mostly about my past, and his, until a light started appearing in the east.

"It's sunrise." I said standing up with Edward, "We should be heading out soon."

A few moments later, Sesshomaru seemed to appear out of nowhere, Jaken began kissing up to Sesshomaru as usual, and Rin began making breakfast.

One by one, each Cullen would disappear to go hunting, and would come back all refreshed, thirst satisfied and all.

When the meal had been eaten (by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and I), we began to head out once again, on our way, to the Southern Lands.


	9. Uncalled For Alliances

Chapter 8

Uncalled For Alliances

"Are we there yet?" Rin complained, not really addressing anyone.

"Be quiet you troublesome child!" Jaken rebuked, "Lord Sesshomaru knows where we are, and when we will get there."

"Hey, lay off Jaken," I complained, and he turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. "She's just a human child." My eyes narrowed as well, as I glared at him, but he turned around again, and we resumed walking.

Rin would once in a while wander off the path, and would gather flowers, offering them to Sesshomaru, and making a crown for Jaken. But when she tried to put it on his head-let's just say that he wasn't pleased.

But then she picked a small purple flower, and uselessly tried to jump up, and place it in my hair. Until finally, I stopped and kneeled down to her level, and let her place it behind my ear.

After that, she went and began walking besides Esme.

As we walked on, I distinctively heard footsteps rushing, and approaching me, followed by a voice.

"You've made Esme very happy." The voice stated, and I turned to see that it was Edward.

"Have I now?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, she always wanted to have a child, and I think Rin is warming a spot in her heart."

My lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Well," I sighed, "I'm glad that I could make her happy."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped, causing Jaken, as usual, to bump into his leg.

Quickly, I rushed up to Sesshomaru's side, and froze as well, after what I smelled.

"He's coming this way." Sesshomaru stated, and then, the bushes ahead slightly rustled, as 6 figures emerged from them.

One, I recognized at once as a monk, another was a demon slayer, who both rode on a large cat demon. And alongside the cat demon, was a small fox demon.

The last two that emerged from the bushes, was a young human girl, perhaps 14 or 15, though her blood smelled of spiritual powers, and I realized that she must have been a priestess. She looked like Kikyo.

And the last one was no other…than InuYasha.

InuYasha stopped, and drew out his sword, which I recognized as Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru?" the young priestess questioned in disbelief.

"But, who are the others traveling with him?" the demon slayer asked.

"Sango's right," the monk said, " I recognize Jaken and Rin, but not the others, though the one girl, I can sense is a demon.

My eyes narrowed at his words, and I slightly growled, only to receive a death glare from Sesshomaru, though I ignored it.

InuYasha's eyes widened, as if realization just hit his face, and he put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Arashi? Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief

"No, I'm a talking puppet." I retorted, before something landed on my head.

It was the little fox demon.

"She looks just like Sesshomaru, but also looks like InuYasha." He said, slightly tugging on my hair.

I reached my clawed hand over my head, grabbed the little demon by his tail, and threw him on the ground, receiving a small laugh from InuYasha.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." InuYasha said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Same to you, InuYasha." I replied, coming forward.

"Um, who is she?" The young priestess asked, and I could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Kagome, Arashi, Arashi, Kagome. Arashi is known as, the Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands" he introduced us, and we both slightly bowed our heads to each other in greeting.

"Arashi is my half sister." InuYasha finished explaining.

"Pleased to meet you, Arashi, and what an honor it is to be in the presence of a great Yokai." Kagome said with a kind smile on her face, and bowing her head

"Pleased to meet you too, Kagome." I replied back.

"What is your business here?" InuYasha asked, all of a sudden tense.

"We do not need to explain ourselves to half breeds, InuYasha." Sesshomaru snorted, and received a snarl from InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru!" I rebuked him, putting my hand in front of him, and he looked down at me with surprise, surprise that I would dare rebuke him.

"This, whether you like it or not is our brother."

"Half-brother!" InuYasha interjected, and I held up one finger.

"Let me finish. He is our half-brother, and whether you like it or not, you do owe him at least some manner of respect. After all, you call yourself a 'Lord', and I suggest you start acting like one."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as he glared at me, and then, he walked away, off the path, and into the fields, with Jaken and Rin following him.

"Sorry about that InuYasha," I apologized.

"Don't apologize for Sesshomaru's stupid actions!" InuYasha scolded,

"He's just a stuck up jerk!" the monk blurted out, and a stone came flying at him from the direction of the fields, hitting the poor monk in the head.

"That's Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo." Said, pointing the monk, demon slayer, cat and fox demon.

I slightly bowed my head in greeting, and the others did the same.

"Who are the others with you?" Sango asked, looking behind me towards the Cullens.

"That's, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme." I replied, pointing to each individual one.

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all bowed their heads in greeting, and the Cullens copied the movement.

"We best be on our way." I said, turning towards the fields after Sesshomaru.

"Keh, where ya goin'? InuYasha asked in his usual tone, trying to sound like he didn't care, but I could hear the curiosity behind his words.

"Did you receive a distress call?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then you do not need to know where we are going. It's none of your business."

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" Kagome asked in a slightly angry tone, and I turned to look at her with narrow eyes.

"What did you say?" my voice was supposed to sound mean, and menacing, but it sounded more astonished than anything.

"He's your half-brother; he at least has a right to know. He cares about you!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha growled, but she ignored him.

"Is that true InuYasha? Do you care for your Yokai sister?" my voice was shocked, and my eyes slightly widened.

InuYasha opened his mouth as if to object, but then he fell silent, and I half smiled.

"We're going to the southern lands." I said after a moment of silence, and InuYasha lifted his head up in surprise.

"Why would you be going there? If you rule the Northern Lands, why would you be going to the Southern Lands? You are sworn enemies." Miroku interrupted.

My eyes narrowed again, as I replied.

"I haven't always been in control of the Northern Lands, I simply conquered them after Sesshomaru took heir to the Western Lands."

"But still, why would you go to the Southern Lands, Arashi?" InuYasha asked me, and my eyes grew bright with fury, and shock.

"Are you that dumb InuYasha? When your father, the great Inu No Taisho governed the Western Lands, who do you think is related to you and I, that lives in the Southern Lands?"

His eyes slightly widened, as realization came to his mind, and his face grew a deep red.

"We're leaving." InuYasha said, and stormed off into the woods.

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome said in a kind voice.

InuYasha turned towards her, answering with a "What?"

"SIT BOY!" she yelled suddenly, and he fell face first to the ground with a giant crash.

Miroku and Sango burst out laughing, and even I suppressed a small chuckle.

"Now why is InuYasha so determined not to go to the Southern Lands with you all of a sudden?" Kagome asked, turning her head to me, completely all smiles and polite now.

I smiled evily.

"Because my mother lives there."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing, as she turned to face InuYasha, who was on the ground yet.

"That's all? That's what this is all about InuYasha? You're afraid to meet your step mother?" she burst out laughing again, as InuYasha stood up, and began brushing off his clothes, his face turning red, and answering with a "Hmph!"

I turned around, and began heading out into the fields with the Cullens following behind me.

"Wait!" Kagome called again, and I turned around, the wind blowing by hair and kimono to the side.

"We're coming with you!"

My eyes widened, remembering when the Cullens said that to me.

"I don't know." I said loudly, as the wind carried my voice, "Can you handle yourselves?"

"Yes! We can manage just fine Lady Arashi!" Miroku called loudly to me.

Finally! Someone who addressed me with a proper title!

"Alright!" I called out, "But don't fall behind!"

As I walked into the fields, I could hear the 'pitter patter' of more footsteps following me.

…..

**NOTE TO READER:**

**So, you decided to keep reading huh?**

**Well, if you want to escape, the dangers of this story will only cease when you reach the end, and call out my name.**


	10. The Lost Memories of Inu No Taisho

Chapter 9

The Lost Memories of Inu No Taisho

"Can we stop and rest yet?" Shippo asked, as he lingered behind the others.

"No, Shippo," Kagome said sadly, "We have to keep moving through tonight, if we want to reach the Southern Lands by tomorrow."

I looked down. The others were getting exhausted, all except for Sesshomaru, the Cullens, and I. Even InuYasha was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Sesshomaru," I said catching up with him in the front, "Perhaps we should stop for the night. We need supplies, and the others need rest."

He did not answer me, he simply kept on walking, and I sighed in disappointment.

But, within about an hour, Sesshomaru came to a dead stop, along with the rest of us.

"We'll rest here for the night." He announced, and then turned back to glance at me, but then resumed walking forward.

"I think Sesshomaru-Sama is starting to like you." Rin said skipping merrily up to me.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise at her.

"What would make you say such things?"

She shrugged. "Sesshomaru-Sama doesn't usually let people other than master Jaken and I follow him. I think he's getting used to you."

I thought about that. Sesshomaru…he had always kept his feelings hidden, always sober. His eyes always seemed cold, and hard, whenever you looked into them. But now, ever since he met Rin, there is a softness and warmth in them.

Sesshomaru always said, "I can trust no one in this world," yet, why does he let Rin and Jaken follow him? Or, why does he always seem very protective of them?

My eyes widened, a memory coming back to mind.

"_Father, do you insist on going?" I asked nervously, as blood dripped from his wounds, from his recent battle with Ryukotsusei._

"_Do you intend to stop me, daughter?" My father's words blew with the wind, as he gazed ahead into the full moon._

"_Arashi is right," Sesshomaru put in, "You're wounds from the battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed."_

"_And do you also intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" His words lingered in my head._

"_I will not stand in your way," Sesshomaru retorted, "However, before you leave, you must entrust the swords Sounga, and Tetsusaiga, to me."_

"_And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?"_

"_Father-" I called, reaching out to him, but Sesshomaru held out his arm in front of me, preventing me from moving any closer to him._

"_Why do you seek power my children?" His voice sounded hurt, as he addressed both of us._

_The waves crashed to the shore, as silence rolled on._

"_The path I walk is of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." Sesshomaru said, his eyes hard and cold._

"_Supreme conquest." My father retorted, but his eyes never left the moon. "And you, Arashi," he addressed me now, "why do you seek power?"_

_My eyes narrowed. "I believe that only power, will allow me to succeed in all my desires." My voice was hard, and cold, just like Sesshomaru's._

_The waves crashed louder on the shore, and the wind blew the scent of my father's blood to my nose._

"_Tell me Sesshomaru," my father addressed him now, " do you have someone to protect?"_

_A moment of silence went by, between all 3 of us._

"_Protect?" Sesshomaru questioned. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." _

_With that, he turned around, and began to walk away._

_When he was out of sight, and a few minutes of silence went by, Inu No Taisho spoke once more._

"_And what about you my daughter, do you have someone to protect?"_

_My eyes narrowed. "Why would I waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." With that, I turned to leave._

"_Arashi." Inu No Taisho said, and when I looked back, he was turned towards me._

"_You are like Sesshomaru so much, and yet you do not realize it," he shook his head, "You will find what you are looking for through power, though it is not through the power of which you seek."_

_My eyes narrowed, but I bowed my head in comprehension, before turning around again, and leaving, not knowing that this would be the last time that I would see my father._

"Arashi, ARASHI?" my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to see InuYasha looking at me with questioned eyes.

"Keh, what's the matter with you?" he asked, now in his usual tone.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, looking down.

"Whatever." InuYasha said, and he walked away, going to sit up in a nearby tree.

What did father mean when he said, "though it is not through the power of which you seek"?

Kagome started a fire, and began preparing dinner for the humans, and later, Rin came back with freshly caught animals for Sesshomaru, Jaken and me.

After we had finished eating, as usual, Sesshomaru wandered off to take the night watch, InuYasha slept soundly in a tree, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken all slept on mats, and I sat leaning up against a tree, with my eyes closed, thinking.

Like the night before, footsteps approached me, and I warily opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward or one of the Cullens.

But I was surprised to see that it was none other than Kagome.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Did I wake you?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"No," I answered harshly, but she could tell that I was lying, as she sat down next to me, gazing up at the night sky.

There was silence, all except for the crackling of the fire, and the nearly silent sounds of the forest.

"Can I touch your ears?" Kagome said quickly after a few moments of silence.

My eyes widened, and I sat up completely, looking at her.

"You, want to-TOUCH my ears?" I said slowly, very puzzled by her question.

"Well, I've touched InuYasha's cute dog ears, and I know what a human ear feels like, but I've never touched a demon's ears yet." Her face was full of embarrassment, but was also hopeful and full of happiness.

"Okay…." I slightly leaned forward, and she ran her fingers along my long, pointed ears a few times, before leaning away.

It was silent for a while.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked her.

"N-No," she said, but then blushed.

"What else do you want?" I asked, leaning back against the tree again.

"I-I just wanted to know… If you could…"

"If I could what?" I asked, arching one eyebrow, being very cautious.

"If you could tell me….a little about Sesshomaru?"

My eyes widened, and I jerked up to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You- out of all people-wish to know about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"What do you wish to know?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I just wanted to know….why is he so solemn all the time?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Sesshomaru was never one to show emotion, he gets it from Sohi, our mother. He's more like her than our father." I explained.

"And…you're much more like your father." Kagome stated, not even asking.

"I guess." I said, my eyes opening sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized looking down, and it was silent again.

"I was just-very close with him." I explained again, trying to break the sad feeling in the air.

"You miss him, don't you," She whispered, leaning forward, trying to look into my saddened gold eyes.

"Yes, very much so. And even though it may seem that Sesshomaru doesn't carry any emotions, he misses our father too."

A light rustle in the tree above reached my ears.

"And he even cares for his siblings, isn't that right InuYasha." I said in a taunting voice, slightly smiling, as InuYasha leapt out of the tree.

"Keh, Sesshomaru wouldn't care about me even if I was a full Yokai, or if his life was threatened." He said, crossing his arms, and turning away.

"Face it Arashi, he doesn't care about you, me, or anyone else."

"That's not true." a little voice said, and we all turned to see Rin groggily rubbing her eyes, and yawning. "Lord Sesshomaru cares, he just has a hard time of showing it, right Arashi?"

I was speechless for a moment, but then slightly nodded.

"Foolish child!" Jaken said, who was walking towards her with his staff, "Lord Sesshomaru cares for no one!"

"Yes he does! You take that back Jaken!" she yelled, tears escaping her eyes.

"Lay off Jaken!" InuYasha yelled, "She's just a kid."

"You're wrong master Jaken! I'll prove that he cares!" she said, and she ran off into the depths of the forest.

"Now look what you did!" Kagome yelled at the little toad demon.

"Jaken!" I yelled glaring at him, and he slightly fell back, frightened of me.

"Not to be a nuisance, but may I say that your glare is much like Lord Sesshomaru's."

I stepped on his head, and began walking into the woods.

"Where are you going?' InuYasha asked me, as I walked into the trees.

"I'm going to find Rin," I replied back, and I heard footsteps approach me. I saw that it was Kagome, dragging InuYasha behind her.

"We're coming with you." She said.

"Good, you take the east, and InuYasha, you take the west," I ordered, "I'll take the south."

"Fine." InuYasha said, and they both split off in two directions, as I continued forward, towards the south.

Rin's scent was in the air, and it was fresh, she had been heading this way.

I just needed to find her before she got close to the Great Mother's Castle.


	11. The Search

Chapter 10

The Search

Meanwhile...

All was quiet at the large camp in the middle of the forest, as Sesshomaru approached.

Already, without looking into the camp too long, he knew something was wrong.

"Jaken." The demon lord called, and the little loyal toad servant approached him.

"Yes milord?" he asked in a wary voice.

"Where is Rin?" his voice was hard, and the little demon shook with fear, as he immediately dropped to the ground.

"Please forgive me my lord! For if it wasn't for me, Rin would not have run off!"

Sesshomaru glared at the little imp, and he turned around, and headed into the forest, to look for his lost companion.

…..

"Did you find her?" Kagome asked me nervously, as I came into the camp.

"No sign of her in the south, and you?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Same here," InuYasha said as well.

Just then, my sensitive ears picked up the sounds of familiar heartbeats-2 to be exact, and I turned to face the woods.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, as InuYasha came to stand beside me.

"You hear that?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the trees ahead.

"Yup." He replied, and the sound came closer, followed by rustling bushes.

"Who's here?" Edward asked me, coming to stand on my left.

"Sniff the air."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Just do it." I replied in a hard voice.

He complied and sniffed the air, freezing where he was.

The bushes ahead rustled, and a figure came walking out of the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, and he raced over to him, falling to the ground in a bow.

"And you brought Rin!" he exclaimed, eyeing the asleep girl, held in Sesshomaru's only arm.

Sesshomaru set Rin down on one of the mats, and headed off into the woods again.

"Get some sleep." I said, not even glancing back at the others, before heading off into the woods, after Sesshomaru.

…..

I followed Sesshomaru's scent, until I came to an opening, on a small cliff, where Sesshomaru was gazing into the moonlight.

"What do you want?" I asked, not even looking back at me.

"How did you find it?" I asked in a hard voice, my eyes cold.

"Find what?"

"You know exactly what Sesshomaru!" I yelled at him, and he turned to me, glaring.

"You care for the girl, admit it." I taunted.

Sesshomaru still glared at me, and he let out an annoying growl.

"I Sesshomaru, care for no one."

"You are deceiving yourself brother, for I care as well. But do not think of it as a weakness, I know what the words of our father meant, it's time you do the same."

He looked down, but then turned around, and continued to stare at the moonlight.

Taking my pride, I left, and began to walk back towards camp, little memories replaying over and over again in my head.

_400 years ago…_

_I was joyfully laughing, and running around in an open field, chasing a butterfly._

"_Arashi!" a familiar voice called to me, from the other end of the field._

"_Coming father!" I called back, and began running towards him, my little child legs pushing faster and faster, until I launched myself into his arms._

_He laughed, the sound reminding you of silver bells._

"_Look what I got for you papa!" I said, full of pride, as I handed him a bouquet of flowers._

_He took them from my hand, and sniffed them._

"_Why thank you Arashi, I will cherish them always." He said in a gentleman fashion, making me giggle._

_He then carried me in his arms, up to my mother's castle._

By time I arrived back at camp, the sun was coming up, and everyone was awake, eating breakfast.

"Lady Arashi!" Rin exclaimed, running over to me, and looking up at me with joyous eyes.

"I-I picked this for you." She said, holding up a beautiful red rose.

"Why thank you, Rin, I said taking it from her hand, and lifting it to my nose, taking in its sweet essence, smiling to myself.

Rin blushed and giggled, before running off into the grass to pick more flowers.

This girl….she's only human. And yet SHE was the one to soften Sesshomaru's heart?

My head turned to look at Edward, who was laughing and joking around with his brothers.

Perhaps, that is the answer.

Of all the battles I had fought, of all the foes I have killed, and of all that I have conquered, it was him. Edward was the one who had the power to overcome me. ME, Arashi, The Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands!

For centuries I have been in pursuit of power, to claim what no other possibly could, but there was one, that I over looked.

It is the power to love another so deeply, that you finally hold the world in your hands.

However, without them, you are powerless.


	12. The Great Mother's Castle

Chapter 11

The Great Mother's Castle

"We're getting closer." I whispered to Edward, as we walked south, Sesshomaru leading the group as usual.

As we approached the top of a hill, Sesshomaru stopped, and when everyone caught up with him, we all gasped.

There it was. My mother's castle.

Immediately, as if by instinct, Sesshomaru and I looked into the air, and through the clouds, I saw a large, white dog, flying.

Sesshomaru must have seen it as well, for we both leapt up into the air.

Our faces changed first, becoming pure white, and longer, into the shape of a dog.

Next, was our bodies, quickly becoming larger, and dog-like.

Sesshomaru and I both caught up with the dog, and we both began nipping at her.

She bit back, and all 3 of our bodies twisted and twined, spiraling towards the ground, as we landed with one large "Crash!" and changed into our mortal forms once again.

She landed gracefully to the ground, whereas Sesshomaru and myself, landed in a crouch, before standing up again.

"Sesshomaru, Arashi, come to pay your mother a visit?"

…..

"Why did you send us a distress call?" I asked in a detached voice, as Sohi took her seat in her large, golden throne.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother, Arashi?"

"Hmph!" I retorted, my eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, and Edward put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down some.

"Sesshomaru." She addressed him now, "Did you not hate humans in the past? And yet you have a human child with you." She looked past him, towards Rin. "Do you intend to eat them?"

"Hmph! Ridiculous." He replied.

"And you, Arashi. You said that you would never come close to anyone, and yet you have 7 people, who care about you, follow you. Do you intend to eat them as well?"

"Ridiculous." I muttered.

"Now answer the question, why did you send us the distress call?" I growled.

"All 3 of you are about to be tested." She stated, with a cruel smile.

"Tested?" I asked.

"3 of us?" Sesshomaru asked as well.

"Yes," Sohi replied, "You, Arashi, and InuYasha."

Sesshomaru and I both snorted.

"Why InuYasha, he is nothing but a mere half demon." Sesshomaru retorted.

Sohi frowned, "InuYasha is Inu No Taisho's son, is he not?"

There was silence between us, before InuYasha stepped forward, coming along side Sesshomaru and I.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

Sohi smiled. "Then you shall be tested as well."

She held up a Meidou Stone, and immediately, it glowed, but after that, nothing happened.

"Pft! That's it?" InuYasha retorted, and I emitted a growl at him, warning him to keep quiet.

Sohi smiled. "As I said, you will all be tested, but not in ways of which you expect."

My eyes narrowed, as I was puzzled.

Sohi stood up, and walked towards us, examining us over.

"You have matured physically, but not spiritually, Arashi." She said, looking into my eyes. "I am most disappointed in you."

My eyes fell for a moment, before I regained my posture and pride.

"Your mother is worried for you, Arashi." Sohi said, in a voice that made me want to spit.

"Hmph! Such fictioness words." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Sesshomaru," she said walking towards him, "And why did you come here?"

"You know very well why I've come."

Sohi smiled, "You wish to master Tenseiga's true power is that it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and Sohi laughed.

"Did you think that you could master the power of Tenseiga so easily? I t took your father years to master that amount of power. You are not NEARLY as strong as he was."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her, but I could sense a tinge of sadness somewhere in his eyes, and Sohi seemed to notice too.

"Do not trouble yourself Sesshomaru, you must discover the secret to mastering Tenseiga yourself, for I cannot give you all the answers."

Sohi turned around, and held out one arm.

"Now leave me to grieve." She said, sounding sad.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru said, and he began to walk away.

"So she does care." I said in a slightly surprised tone.

Sohi turned towards us. "You ignore your mother for over 300 years, and you think she feels nothing?" she slightly began to sob, but my eyes narrowed.

"We're leaving." I stated, and turned around to head back towards home.

Everyone was silent, as they followed Sesshomaru and I out of the castle, and back outside.

"Now what?" Emmett asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"We go our separate ways." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

Jaken and Rin followed Sesshomaru, heading west, and I headed back the way I came, to the north, back to my kingdom.

"You're just splitting up that easily?" Kagome asked, as Sesshomaru and I separated.

"Yes, we are." I replied, going down a hill, and leaving them behind, but soon, I heard footsteps rushing up behind be, and I glanced back to see the Cullens.

"So, you are going to continue following me?" I asked.

"Of course, you're part of our family now." Esme said, and I froze, my eyes widening.

Just what I was afraid of. They had grown attached to me. Here, in my era, I was Arashi, The Great Dog Demoness of the Northern Lands, but in the 21st century, I was just Bella, an average human.

Is this what the test was perhaps? Would I have to choose between my world and Edwards?

But, regaining my posture, I still began walking again, due north, towards the Northern Lands, towards my kingdom.

…..

"_Father!" I yelled, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes._

"_No Arashi!" Sesshomaru rebuked me, his arm forcefully holding me back, "He's gone."_

_The burning building, before my very eyes, collapsed to the ground, my father inside. _

"_Let's go." Sesshomaru said to me, as he turned around to walk away._

'_I will leave for now', I thought to myself, 'but I will come back later, when the fire is doused'_

_Later that night….._

_The building was in ruins. It had burned to the ground, and my ears picked up the sound of a slight heartbeat._

_My eyes widened, and as fast as I could, I ran towards the burnt down building, throwing ashes, and burnt wood behind me, until I came across a body._

'_Father." I whispered._

_His body was covered with burns, but his heart was still faintly beating, and he groggily opened his eyes._

"_You're alive!" I rejoiced._

"_Not for much longer." He whispered in a raspy voice, before letting out a series of coughs._

"_Don't say such silly things!" I scolded in a whisper._

"_Arashi," he whispered my name so gently, "My time in this world is almost over."_

"_No! Come, let us go home!" I encouraged, tears threatening my eyes._

"_I cannot walk." He protested._

"_Then I shall carry you." I objected, attempting to lift him off the ground._

"_Arashi, take care of yourself." He whispered, before his body went limp in my arms._

"_Father? FATHER!"Tears were pouring down my eyes, as I knew now that he was dead._

_Gently, I set his lifeless body on the ground, as I began to change into my dog form, and howled in agony, as a loved one passed on to the next world._


	13. Crossing Paths Once Again

Chapter 12

Crossing Paths Once Again

Days went by, without any conversations carrying out. It was like someone had died-that's how silent it was.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett complained, just like a little kid, and he received a smack on the shoulder from Esme.

"No," I replied, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Hey, Arashi look!" Alice called, "Isn't that your brother?" she asked, and when I looked off the road, and into the fields, I was shocked to see Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, picking flowers, "Lady Arashi is back!" She was very enthusiastic about this, and she ran out of the field, dropping her bouquet of flowers.

The minute she got to us, she wrapped her little arms around my leg, hugging it tightly.

My eyes grew wide, but after a few moments, I patted her lightly on the head.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, and his voice was just audible to my sensitive ears.

So….we cross paths, once again."

"It seems so…" I answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may Lady Arashi and the Cullens travel with us?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and Jaken looked as if his jaw would disconnect from his face.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?" she begged, her brown eyes widening.

Sesshomaru sighed, and nodded his head slightly.

"Yay!" Rin rejoiced, "Lady Arashi, may I walk next to you?" she asked with those dog gone big brown puppy eyes.

"Uhhh…you may?"

We all followed after Sesshomaru, and continued down the road, walking in silence, until I caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, trying to keep my stance business-like.

"Takatenjin," He said in a low voice, and walked on as I froze in place.

Takatenjin was the castle-the place of my father's death.

"Arashi, are you alright?" Edward asked, coming up behind me, and resting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, and continued walking.

"I'm fine." I spit out, just audible enough for a vampire or demon to hear.

I was NOT ok though, I was literally freaking out! The place that I had avoided for centuries, I would be going back to.

This…would SURELY be, a great test.

…..

**NOTE TO READER:**

**I gotta say, you're pretty good.**

**But if you think that this story is making sense-don't kid yourself.**

**You're in for a WILD ride!**


	14. Takatenjin The Lost City and Gennimaru

Chapter 13

Takatenjin, The Lost, Forgotten City and Gennimaru

"Hey Emmett," Jasper said, and Emmett turned his head towards him.

"Go long!" Jasper threw a huge branch over one of the hills, and Emmett went darting after it-like they were playing football.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but eventually it burst out, and everyone turned to look at me with wide eyes, even Sesshomaru.

Quickly, I silenced myself, and kept on walking, my face turning a deep red.

As we walked further on, the scent of ash and debris came to my nose, and I walked faster, getting anxious.

Sesshomaru stopped at the top of one hill, where I stopped along side him, and when I followed his gaze down into the valley, I gasped.

Takatenjin. The city that was once so flourished, and full of life, and happiness, now sat in ashes, and ruins.

Sesshomaru walked down the hill, along with Rin, Jaken, and the Cullens, all except Edward.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as my gaze locked below, on the forgotten city.

"Yeah." I said in a shaky voice. "I'm fine."

Quickly, I ran down the hill, catching up with Sesshomaru.

"Why do you need to come here?" I asked in a hard and cold voice.

He slightly smiled at my agitation, "You'll see."

As we walked, my eyes restlessly flickered from side to side, taking in the burning buildings, remembering the cries and screams of the people who perished.

But ahead, was something I didn't expect to see.

A hut-one that wasn't burned to the ground. It was in perfect condition, but the wood was old with age, as if it had been standing here for centuries.

We all followed Sesshomaru into the hut in silence.

On each side of us, were burning torches, lighting up the room slightly, and at the very end of the walk way, was an altar, with a purple curtain behind it.

Sesshomaru walked up to the altar, and without any signs of respect or caution, he knocked it completely over.

The moment his hands touched the altar, the flames on the torches grew larger, as if they were alive, and they were filled with fury.

"Who's there?" A voice croaked in a firm voice, and an old man, carrying a staff, came out from behind the curtain.

The first thing I noticed, was his scent, not the scent of a human, but of a demon, and then, I spotted his long, pointed ears, which stuck out of his gray hair, that hung down to his mid back.

He also had a long beard, and if you could see him now (whoever's reading this) you'd think he was Merlin or something.

"Inu No Taisho?" he questioned, scrutinizing his eyes.

But it wasn't Sesshomaru he was looking at-it was me.

"N-no sir, I'm Arashi, his daughter." I replied in a surprised voice, my eyes widening.

The man's eyes widened, and he immediately bowed to me.

"Forgive me, I did not know I was in the presence of a lady." He looked up at me. "I did not know that Inu No Taisho had a daughter."

I closed my eyes and slightly smiled."No one, not my mother, father, or brothers ever mentioned me."

The old man nodded in understanding, and stood up straight.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, I see you haven't changed much. What's it been, 2-300 years?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the old man.

"Yes, it has been too long, Gennimaru. But I only came to ask you one simple question."

"Who's Gennimaru?" Edward whispered low in my ear.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"What is it you want now Sesshomaru?" Gennimaru asked in a tired tone, as if Sesshomaru bugged him all the time.

"How dare you not address Lord Sesshomaru with a proper title!" Jaken scolded, and like Sesshomaru would, Gennimaru stepped on the little imps head.

"Because," Gennimaru started, "I'm his grandfather."

…...

"Y-you're my-grandfather?" I asked in an astonished voice, my eyes widening as I stared at Gennimaru like an idiot.

"Yes, I am." He said, bowing his head.

"But-I thought that, all of my father's family was…"

"Dead?" Gennimaru put in for me, and then he snorted, "Doesn't surprise me at all. Inu No Taisho barely had any connections with me."

"Gennimaru," Sesshomaru addressed him in a hard voice, "What can you tell me about Sohi and Inu No Taisho?"

Gennimaru's eyes widened, "Why are you asking me? Why don't you just ask your mother?"

Sesshomaru let out a low growl in protest, and Gennimaru nodded in understanding, slightly laughing.

"Ah Sesshomaru, you are too much like your mother. You don't get along with many people, do you?"

Sesshomaru growled again, and Gennimaru rolled his eyes, before he began speaking.

"I never approved of Sohi, even though your father and her were betrothed. She was never one for caring for anyone or anything."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again, and I suppressed a small smile. Gennimaru was EXACTLY right.

"Well," Gennimaru continued, "Their marriage didn't last long, as you know, he fell in love with a human princess named Izayoi, and had InuYasha."

Sesshomaru growled again, but I hit him on the arm, and his growling ceased.

"Gennimaru," I said in a kind voice, and he turned his head towards me. "Did Inu No Taisho say anything about testing us one day, when we grew older?"

Gennimaru's hand moved to his bearded chin, as he began stroking it as he thought.

"Not that I recall, but who knows what that fool had going on in his head."

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru stated, as he turned around and headed back outside, followed by Jaken and Rin. The Cullens stayed by my side, but when I gave them a small glare, they followed after the others, leaving me following at the back.

"Arashi," Gennimaru called, and I stopped at the doorway, turning around to face him.

"Yes?"

"If you like, you may call me grandfather."

My lips turned up into a grin, "I would like that." Then, I walked out of the building, and back out towards the ruined city.

…..

"_Papa!" I called in my little 6-year old voice, tears rolling down my face._

"_What is it Arashi?" Inu No Taisho asked, kneeling down to my level._

"_I-It h-hurts!" I stuttered between sobs, as I held out my tiny clawed hand, palm up._

_My father carefully took my hand, and examined it._

"_It's just a sliver Arashi," He said, taking his thumb and index finger, using his long fingers, to lightly pick it out._

"_Better?" he asked me, with a small smile on his lips._

_I nodded my head, as I continued to sniffle._

_He wiped the tears away from my eyes, as he began to speak._

"_Come now Arashi, your mother has caught dinner." He said, and I followed after him._

_After walking for nearly 6 miles, up and down countless mountains and hills, my muscles eventually gave in, and I fell to the ground, not able to go any further._

_Inu No Taisho stopped, and looked up sighing, before walking back towards me, and picking me up, carrying me back home._

"_Thank you papa." I said in a cheerful voice, hugging his neck, and he chuckled, a jolly, musical laugh._

"_You're very welcome Arashi." He replied, in a gentlementary fashion, and I laughed a little._

_Then, we continued back home, to the Southern Lands._


	15. The Message In The River

Chapter 14

The Message in the River

"We've been traveling for 5 HOURS!" Emmett complained to me, "And I'm thirsty!" he complained.

That's right, the Cullens haven't hunted in weeks. They were starving themselves for me.

"Go if you must, but do not wander far." I said in a stone voice, and kept walking, my eyes locked on the path and others ahead of me.

The next time I gazed back, I saw that, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme were all missing, hunting no doubt.

Just then, Sesshomaru stopped ahead, causing Jaken to once again, bump into his leg.

"Forgive me milord! I was not looking where I was go-"

"We'll rest here for a while." Sesshomaru said, cutting him off, before walking off the path, and into the trees.

When I looked where we were, I slightly smiled to myself.

We were in a small meadow, with a thin river streaming through it, causing wild flowers to bloom along side it.

Rin came up to me, and tugged on my hand. "Come get a drink with me Lady Arashi!" She begged, as she pulled me along to the river.

She dipped her little hands in, and lifted them up to her face, taking deep sips of the cold water.

I let out a small laugh when she splashed herself in the face by accident, and then my eyes locked on the water.

No matter how hard I tried, for some strange reason, I could not tear my gaze away from the water. And then, an image appeared within the water.

…..

"Please Arashi! You MUST help us!" It was Kagome's frantic voice that came from the river, and her face was full of stress and worry.

"K-Kagome, WHAT'S WRONG?" I asked frantically.

"Please! Help us! We're trapped inside the mirror world!" She said frantically, and the image began to blur.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" I yelled into the water. "How can I get to the mirror world? TELL ME!"

"Use Tenseiga's and Sounga's blades to cut through a reflection! Any reflection!" her voice was dimming, and the image blurred.

"Kagome!" I yelled, but the image had disappeared, and my gaze finally tore from the water.

Everyone was staring at me like I was insane. Even Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Give me Tenseiga!" I said forcefully, getting up and walking towards him, my hand held out.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, putting his hand protectively on Tenseiga's sheath.

"I need to cut through a reflection. I know it sounds insane, but trust me-we need to go and save InuYasha and his friends."

Sesshomaru just glared at me. I let out an impatient growl, and forcefully took a hold on Tenseiga, only to have my hand burned.

I hissed in pain, as my hand sizzled from the grave burn. 'Tenseiga is not my sword' I realized, 'So I cannot wield it, Sesshomaru must cut through the reflection with me'

"Sesshomaru, you must cut the reflection with me." I said.

"I Sesshomaru, will do no such thing." He said and turned around to leave.

"Are you really that hateful towards your brother, Sesshomaru?" I questioned, angry and astonished.

"Half brother." He corrected, turning back to look at me, "He has no reason to live. He is a disgrace to our family, a mere half-demon, and is and will never be anything more than that."

He turned around, and I looked down, sad that he would never change.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a little voice asked, and I turned around to see Rin standing behind my leg.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, not even turning back to look at her.

Rin stepped out from behind my leg, and walked forward, to stand right behind Sesshomaru, grabbing her two little hands onto his clenched fist.

"Are you really gonna let InuYasha-Sama die? He is your brother." She said in a quiet voice.

"Sesshomaru said nothing, he just kept staring ahead.

"I used to have two brothers, Toga, and Chang, and we fought, just like you and InuYasha do."

It was silent for awhile.

"We fought all the time, it seemed, but, one thing I've realized is that-you never know what you truly have, until it's gone." Her voice was trying to sound cheery, but I could hear her sadness behind it all.

Sesshomaru's serious expression, actually turned to sadness, and he seemed to have froze.

"She's right Sesshomaru." I whispered, looking down, memories of Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha coming to mind.

Sesshomaru sighed, turned around, and walked past me towards the river, where I silently followed.

He looked down at his own reflection, and slowly, took out Tenseiga from its sheath.

I walked up next to him, pulled Sounga from its sheath, and offered him a small smile of encouragement.

For once, Sesshomaru, actually offered me a small smile back, as we readied our swords.

"We're coming with you." Carlisle said, as he and Edward came up beside me, and Rin and Jaken stood beside Sesshomaru.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"We're all here." I heard Alice say, and when I looked back, I saw her standing behind me, with Emmett, Jasper, and Esme.

"We're here for you, even your brother." Jasper noted, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Alright," I said after a moment of silence, as I lifted up Sounga, and Sesshomaru lifted up Tenseiga.

"On three," I said, "One," Edward, Esme, and Alice gripped onto me. "Two," Jasper and the others grabbed a hold of me as well. "THREE!" I yelled, and Sesshomaru and I brought down our swords, cutting through our reflections.

A bright light emitted from where the blade cut, and a portal to the other side opened up.

"JUMP!" Sesshomaru ordered, and we all jumped, into the glowing portal.


	16. Kaguya, The Ruler of The Night

Chapter 15

Kaguya, The Ruler of The Night

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked, looking around in wonder.

We were inside some type of palace, only there was nothing but darkness outside of it.

"You're in the mirror world." A voice said, and I turned around to see a beautiful woman, standing inside of a five pointed star, with a golden sword in one hand, and 3 mirrors floating in mid air, around her.

"ARASHI!" I voice yelled, and I turned to look behind the woman, shocked to see Kagome pinned up against one of the pillars.

There were no ropes, I realized, and the same sign, a five pointed star was behind her.

Witchcraft. That's what this was.

"Keh, took ya long enough." A voice called from behind me, and I turned to see InuYasha, clutching his shoulder where blood dripped from a large wound.

"Lady Arashi!" Sango said, and I looked above me, to see her, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all tied up against one of the pillars.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" I asked, turning my attention back to the mysterious woman.

"I am Kaguya, the ruler of the night, and I plan to devour your friends, and cast the world into an eternal night!" she declared, and Emmett suppressed a laugh, only to be smacked on the head by Rosalie.

"Arashi, you, lord fluffy, and your friends, move out of the WAY!" InuYasha yelled, pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru growled at him, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Hurry! Move away from her, all of you!"

The Cullens, Rin and Jaken all moved towards one of the pillars, well out of the way, and I gripped onto Sounga tighter.

"Put your sword back in its sheath!" Kaguya said forcefully, "They will do you no good here."

"That's ok, I don't need it," InuYasha said, sliding Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, "I can just kill you with my bare hands!" He yelled, running towards Kaguya, his claws ready to tear through her, but all of a sudden, he was frozen to the ground, like a statue.

"InuYasha don't!" I yelled, stepping forward, but I was frozen as well, unable to move my legs.

"Se-sssho-maru." I said weakly, as I used a great amount of strength to turn my head to the side to look at him. He was frozen as well, unable to move.

"Arashi!" Edward yelled, stepping closer to me, but he stopped when Kaguya gave him a deathly glare.

She laughed at us, and her 3 mirrors flew towards us, stopping to float in front of each of our faces.

I tried to turn my head from the horrible image that was in front of me, but I was unable to.

"Take a good look children of Inu No Taisho. Behold, the dark spirit that lurks in each of your hearts.

The form inside that mirror was NOT me! It couldn't be! Did I REALLY look that terrifying when I changed into my demon form?

In the reflection, my eyes were a pure red, and my pupils were more of a blue light, rather than just a simple color. My fangs were longer, and I was snarling.

Quickly, I closed my eyes.

"InuYasha," she addressed him, "I can give you what you want, make you the full demon that you've long desired to become."

"Arashi and Sesshomaru," she addressed us now, "I can give you power, all the power that you desire, all you need to do, is look inside the mirror, and wish it."

Slowly, I saw InuYasha open his eyes, and look at his image in the mirror.

"InuYasha! Don't listen to her!" Kagome yelled from where she was at, but was silenced by her body being pulled tighter against the pillar.

Then, slowly, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, to gaze inside his mirror, ignoring the protests from Rin.

And very last, against my will, like I was forced to, I opened my eyes to gaze inside the mirror.

"ARASHI DON'T!" Edward yelled at me, followed by many objections from the rest of the Cullens, even Rin, Jaken, and the others.

Kaguya, then began reciting words, that I could not understand, and Sesshomaru, InuYasha and I emitted waves of pulses from each of our bodies, as if we were changing.

InuYasha's fangs became longer, and he snarled, as I saw his eyes change to red, and his claws coiled, ready to hunt his prey.

"INUYASHA, PLEASE STOP!" Kagome screamed, and she used what strength she had, to break free from the pillar, running into InuYasha's arms, tightly grasping onto his kimono.

"InuYasha! I'm BEGGING YOU! Please don't change!" I heard her sob, followed by several snarls from InuYasha.

My gazed locked on the mirror, and I heard several snarls coming from Sesshomaru as well, followed by Rin's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru? LORD SESSHOMARU!" she screamed, over his ferocious snarls, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tugging desperately on his pant leg,

"Rin! Move away from him! You'll be killed!" Sango yelled from above, on the pillar.

But she ignored him, and tightly grabbed onto Sesshomaru's leg, tightly shutting her eyes, and yelling his name over and over again.

My head was pounding! And I began to feel myself changing.

"ARASHI DON'T DO IT!" I heard Edward yell, but I couldn't look, my eyes were locked on the image ahead of me, which was changing as well.

Very quickly, the mortal face in the mirror changed into the face of a dog demon, which must have been myself.

The reflection seemed to fly at me, and then the image in the mirror was no longer one of a dog, but of me….what I looked like as a human.

"ARASHI!" Edward yelled again, and I heard rushing footsteps approaching me, followed by someone gripping onto me tightly.

"I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU CHANGE!" he yelled at me, wrapping his stone arms around me, ignoring my ferocious snarls, and avoided contact with my deadly red eyes.

"Try what you will, the human heart that each of these demons possess is locked inside this mirror, they will NEVER be the same again." Kaguya taunted.

"I felt my face get longer, transforming into the face of a dog, and I let out a demonic roar, as I kept getting taller, Taller, TALLER!

Eventually, I had to drop on all fours, and my head nearly touched the ceiling of the large castle.

My gaze was torn from the mirror, and, now in my killer dog form, I gazed over, to see that Sesshomaru, had also fully transformed, with Rin gripping onto one of his huge legs.

Over my ferocious growls, I could hear Edward screaming my name, but I couldn't fight the change anymore.

"Break the mirrors!" I heard Miroku yell.

Quickly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something rush over towards InuYasha's mirror, and smash it to bits with some sort of ax.

Immediately, InuYasha went back to normal.

Then, it made its way over to Sesshomaru's mirror, smashing it as well, and finally, it came to mine.

The moment that the mirror was smashed, I came back to my senses, and ceased my growling.

Quickly, a tornado swirled around me, as I changed back into my mortal form.

My eyes immediately shifted to whatever it was that smashed the mirrors.

"Gennimaru!" I said in a glad voice, and I immediately threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Call me, grandfather." He said laughing.

"Thank you, grandfather." I said smiling at the word 'grandfather'

"NO!" I heard Kaguya yell in frustration.

"Arashi!" Edward sighed in relief, and he pulled me from Gennimaru's side, and into a tight hug.

My eyes widened, but slowly, my arms constricted around him as well, and I smiled to myself. Was this what it was like to be in love?

"I see you've found yourself a mate, Arashi." Gennimaru said, crossing his arms and smiling.

My face burned red as I looked down, and if Edward could be blushing too, he would be right now.

"Kaguya." InuYasha growled, and he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"It's over Kaguya," Miroku said, as he had been released from the pillar, along with Sango, Kirara and Shippo. "Surrender or die."

At that, Kaguya had to laugh. "Do you honestly think that any of you can kill me? I am an immortal heavenly being. I cannot die."

She laughed again, and black smog swept her up, as she disappeared from sight, and a bright light shined above us, and when light dimmed, we were no longer in the dark castle, but by the stream and meadow once again.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Alice ask, as she and all of the Cullens looked up into the sky.

"She went back to where she belongs." I stated, my eyes not leaving the now sunny sky before me.

"Are we out of the mirror world now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, gazing up into the sunny sky.

Just then, an earsplitting roar filled our ears, and everyone now looked up into the clouds, to see an enormous white dog land in front of us.

But when the dust settled again, we saw it was none other than Sohi.

"You 3 have done well, I'm surprised. Maybe you 3 aren't as useless as I thought."

Her cold gaze flickered to Gennimaru.

"Hello, Gennimaru." She said bowing her head slightly in respect, but I could see that she was not at all pleased to see him.

"Sohi." Gennimaru greeted, but he didn't look pleased either.

"Glad the test's over." InuYasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga, and wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, receiving a surprised look on her face.

Sohi laughed, and Sesshomaru, I both looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't your TEST! That was simply practice! Your real test is still to come."

With that, a large cloud swept her up, and she disappeared into the skies.

"It's over-for now." Sesshomaru said, bowing his head.

"Now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"Now," I sighed smiling, "We go home."


	17. Saying Goodbye, Saying Hello

Chapter 16

Saying Goodbye, Saying Hello

**Last Time…**

"It's over." Miroku said confidently.

"So….what do we do now?" Emmett asked, as I was gazing into the sky.

"Now," I sighed smiling, "We go home."

**Some Time Later…..**

"Hey! Watch it Jasper! You got for foot in my face!" I heard Emmett complain.

"Well you got something much worse in mine!"

"Oh boys stop it!" Esme scolded them, and I heard her slap them both on the head, receiving a "Yes mother," from each of them.

"I jumped out of the Bone Eaters Well, and the Cullens soon followed.

"Are we back?" Edward asked as we all looked around, taking in the sight of trees, flowers, grass, and wild life.

His question was answered, when a familiar figure walked out from the trees.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered, joy sweeping over me.

"So, you've returned." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"It's only been a few months." I said quietly, shrugging.

"Where is everyone? Where are Rin and Jaken?" I asked, sniffing the air, but coming up with no other familiar scents.

"Everyone is at Kaede's village." He said, and turned to walk back into the trees.

"Wait!" I called, and ran to catch up with him, Sounga hitting my leg every time my leg moved.

I stopped not even 2 feet in front of him, and we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, I quickly threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

His body froze, and I only hugged him tighter. And, for the 2nd time, in my adult demon life, I cried. Not sobbing! But, endless tears leaked out of my eyes.

"I missed you so much Oniisan!" I yelled, my tears flowing like waterfalls down my face.

Slowly, I felt his arms constrict around me, and I smiled.

I FINALLY had the brother I always wanted.

After we released each other from our embrace, he spoke.

"Have you had your test yet, sister?"

"No, I haven't brother." For some reason, I could not stop smiling.

"We can talk later." Sesshomaru said, "Let us go meet up with the others at Kaede's village. I'm sure they will be glad to see you."

I stretched my hand forward in a gesture. "Lead the way dear brother."

He gave me a slight-smile? And then began to head north, as I soon followed along with the Cullens.

Oh the JOYS of being the younger sister.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE TO READER:<strong>

**Don't worry, this isn't the end.**

**You see, my story will be split into 3 parts. This was pretty much a warm up story to get you started.**

**Soo….to my reader(s), To be continued in…**

**My Other Half-The Mystery of Yakunan **


End file.
